


Kiss of Potential

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Birthday Kiss Prompts [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Polyamory, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Beren attempts to ignore the distraction that is two beautiful elves in close proximity. He's only slightly successful.





	Kiss of Potential

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing)_

Beren is trying to plan a possible route on the map laid out on the large table in King Finrod’s study. It’s made somewhat more difficult by the beauty of his companions. His heart is pledged to Lúthien, beautiful and graceful, but he admits that Finrod is also lovely and fair.

They’re trying not to be intrusive, speaking quietly in that other version of Elvish he doesn’t know, the one they call Quenya, that’s supposed to be forbidden in Ennor. How anyone thinks they can ban an entire language, Beren doesn’t know, but Thingol hasn’t really struck him as wholly rational. What with the whole Silmaril dowry thing. Aren’t those things supposed to be cursed, anyway? Why would he even want it? Intellectually, Beren does know that Thingol had meant there was no way in the Void he’d let Lúthien marry him, but she’s her own person, and Beren is as stubborn as a goat.

He shakes the cottonseed musings from his head and gets down to business, somehow actually managing to ignore both lovely moonlight Lúthien and handsome sunlight Finrod.

He’s startled from his planning when two sets of fair lips plant kisses on each of his stubbled cheeks, and jumps, skin flushing dark red. Lúthien and Finrod both smile at him mischievously.

“‘Tis lunchtime, Beren,” Finrod says warmly. Lúthien smiles.

“Come, beloved, leave your maps and plotting until later,” she murmurs. “Food will help your thoughts from tangling and drifting. And we will help you after.”

“As you say, Princess,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Finrod presses a hand to his breast.

“Do I not get a kiss for the one I gave as well?” He asks, affecting a plaintive, wistful tone. His act is given away by the way that Lúthien giggles sweetly, and his eyes gleam with mischief. Beren immediately sweeps a slightly dramatic bow, catching up Finrod’s other hand and, with a wicked smile, kissing the palm of it, not the knuckles.

“As many kisses as you wish, Majesty, and as many as my dearest heart, Lúthien will spare me,” he chuckles, standing upright again. Lúthien clasps his hand in hers.

“I think I can spare some kisses for you, dear Findaráto.” She tells him, and he smiles tenderly at both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
